The Beauty of Sight
by CaelumChibi
Summary: Ziva has temporarily lost her eye-sight which Gibbs thinks to be a good thing. Pairing:Zibbs Giva


Au- Written for thing-a-thon II on NCISSHARED and gonnabemarine on with GIVA (ZIBBS) sexual scene

Title: **The Beauty of Sight**  
Author: **caelumchibi**  
Rating: M (Mature/R)  
Fandoms: NCIS  
Pairing: Ziva/Gibbs  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Though I did give some money to Abby so she could buy these new very sophisticated cameras so she could devise the lot of it ). No copyright infringement intended  
Warnings: - Sexual scenes and Boss/special agent pairing -  
Summary: Ziva has temporarily lost her eye-sight which Gibbs thinks to be a good thing.  
Status: Oneshot  
NCIS Shared THING-A-THON II PAIRING: **Ziva X Gibbs** PROMPT: **See**

* * *

**The Beauty of Sight**

* * *

"Does it still hurt?"

Ziva jerked a bit at the rough sound of her boss's voice. She tugged a strand of hair behind her ear as she tried to focus on the exact location of said person. She turned her head to the side. "Other way around." The voice sounded again.

Rough fingertips softly brushed against the skin of her eyelids and she yelped, turning her head away in the process.

"I take it as a yes."

She heard the rustling sound of his clothing as he went to the other side of the room and heard the rattling of glass as he filled it with what she assumed to be wine.

"Yes, it still tingles." She fumed. "Ducky said it'll be all right." She added.

"Ducky said it will be all right, soon." Gibbs repeated.

The sound of his rustling clothes got nearer and she felt a weight next to her on the bed. He had sat down next to her and handed her a glass.

"Drink some water." He said.

"Water?" She tried to raise a brow at this but she couldn't.

'So far for that romantic idea.' She fumed to herself as she took a nip from the glass filled with water.

Not that it mattered though, whether he was being romantic to her or not. At least, that's what she thought to herself as she couldn't ignore the fluttery feeling inside her stomach every time when she was around him. Why did her boss have to be so incredibly attractive? Why did he had to ignore her – at sometimes quite careful – attempts to impress him? Why did he only fancy red-head women? To be honest, Ziva had really contemplated whether she should dye her hair red or not, just to see how he would react to it.

And now she was in his care all because of that criminal they had been chasing. He had thrown some kind of sour poison at them and of course the heroic Tony had jumped away in time. But the poison had hit bulls-eye, or rather, Ziva's eyes. Ducky said she would regain her vision quite soon but until then someone had to watch her and help and guide her through her daily chores.

What a coincidence that that person had to be none other than special agent Gibbs, the man she dreamt of and the boss who didn't even knew if he could trust her. She sighed heavily, to be with the one you love should be marvellous but she felt as if she were in hell. She couldn't see him but his voice, his movements and his touch were still enough to make her knees go weak. How much she wanted to be with McGee right now, or Tony, or Abby, or even Jenny. To be with someone who didn't make her feel this way. She felt vulnerable.

Hot breath reached her ear. 'How did he come so close?' she wondered as Gibbs seemed to be breathing in her ear.

"You should relax." He said in a deep voice.

"I am trying." She answered irritated. He had caught her off guard. 'Damn he's quick.' She thought to herself.

"How can you relax wearing those tight jeans?" Gibbs remarked with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Ziva only huffed at this so Gibbs decided to reach out to her. At the feeling of his hands tugging at her jeans she began to panic and slapped his hands which he immediately pulled away.

"Hey!" she exclaimed to him. "Who said you could just undress me?" She heard Gibbs laugh in the back of his throat.

"Come on, Officer David. You weren't really planning on sleeping in your working attire? It's all dirty and really uncomfortable. Now, if you just let me help you to get into something a bit more comfortable." Gibbs eyes were sparkling as he watched how Ziva was shifting on his bed. It was clear that the poor girl had no idea how to react on the situation. It was also clear that her cheeks had turned a bright pink colour.

After a period of uncomfortable shifting from Ziva and a lot of silence she finally found a reply. "And what do you propose I should wear then?"

Gibbs sat down next to her again. "How about one of my t-shirts?" he suggested. "I could pay a visit to your home tomorrow to pick up some of your clothes. But right now you need to rest." Ziva reached out to him with her left hand. He watched as she searched for him and he quickly grabbed her hand and captured it in his own.

"I could borrow a t-shirt, yes?" she said.

"Yes, Ziva, you may borrow my t-shirt." Gibbs felt a strange feeling rushing through his body when he saw Ziva smiling at him. Though her eyes were closed, also on doctor's advice, and even a bit swollen he thought her to be the most beautiful and incredibly sexy creature ever alive. He began to regret his suggestion of him helping to undress her at the throbbing feeling that had started between his legs.

But it was too late now as Ziva raised her arms in the air and began to take of her dirty shirt. She threw the piece of clothing on the floor next to the bed. "You have to hand me your shirt before I continue undressing." She warned him.

Gibbs had stood up from the bed again and walked over to his closet to grab a t-shirt for her but when he turned around to hand it to her his jaw dropped. Ziva was sitting on his bed wearing a bra and her jeans and she had her head tilted towards him showing that she was waiting for him. But the fact the she looked so vulnerable and yet so longing made him ache.

'No' he shook his head. She was just waiting for him to give her his t-shirt. 'Nothing more Jethro.' He thought to himself as he stepped forward.

"Gibbs?" Ziva said in panic at the sudden silence in the room. "Boss?" She reached her two hands in front of her as if she could actually grab Gibbs out of the air but the whole motion made Gibbs wanting her even more.

He quickly tossed his shirt next to her on the bed and turned around to exit the room.

"No, Gibbs!" Ziva yelled as she heard his footsteps and noticed that he was retreating. "You promised to help me change." She added in a serious tone.

"I did not promise to help you change clothes." Gibbs said with a husky low voice which didn't go unnoticed to Ziva. The butterflies in her stomach began to flitter even more and she immediately knew that her evening could turn out to be romantic after all.

Or at least more to her likening.

"Oh Please, Gibbs." He turned around to look at her. She was sulking and the sad expression on her face made Gibbs go weak. "How am I supposed to dress myself when I can't even see where you putted that t-shirt?"

He watched her and felt that the throbbing got worse. Unconsciously, his hand wandered to the bulge in his trousers. "You're a mossad and a special agent. I'm sure you find a way." He answered; his voice was even more creaky and husky then before.

"But I need help." She whispered softly. "I need someone to help me undress." She leaned forward so that her hair was dangling in front of her face again, hiding a small smile of victory as she knew that Gibbs was getting aroused and that she was the one who made him feel this way.

Gibbs began to feel guilty for not helping his special agent. She couldn't help it that she was arousing him this much, could she? So he decided to walk up to her again and began to unbutton her jeans with shaky hands. He then softly pulled them down. Ziva reached her hands out for him again and laid them on top of his own. The feeling of his rough hands resting on her exposed flesh was better then she had actually had imagined it would be so by laying her hand son top of his she was sure the feeling wouldn't be over too soon.

Gibbs sat on his knees watching her face, his hands resting on her now exposed legs, as he was admiring her beauty.

"Oh, Ziv."

The low groan that escaped his throat made her lean into him and she kissed him on the nose. But Gibbs was too focused on his angel that he failed to think 'How did she know where my nose was?' for if he had thought just that he would have figured it out much sooner that Ziva was a really clever special agent who was trying her best to seduce him.

"This is wrong." The soft words escaped his lips and Ziva made a small sigh.

"I know Gibbs." She answered, her hands had left his and she was now wrapping them around him and embraced him.

"God, Ziva, why do you have to be so damn attractive." The husky yet harsh words that had escaped Gibbs sent a shiver down her spine. He was cursing which meant that he was emotional and it made Ziva happy. 'He really cares for me.' She cheered silently.

"I'm sorry boss." She answered.

"But I could ask you the same thing." She added which made Gibbs look up at her. He had been right after all, she did fancy him.

"Ziva?" he murmured against her skin. She replied with a soft hum which was enough for him. Before she knew it he had unclasped her bra and he had pushed her onto the bed so she was now lying on her back. He began to kiss her skin roughly, trailing from her neck down to one nipple, sucking and nibbling on it before he went to pay his attention to her other breast. She was arching into him at the sensation and made soft squeaking sounds of pleasure.

As he moved down lower and lower to a certain area her breathing became heavier and small moans escaped her throat. Her panting form was squirming beneath him as Gibbs used his teeth to pull down her underpants. He sat back to admire her beauty once more.

"God, Ziva. You look heavenly."

She giggled at this and wrapped her legs around his shoulders, urging him to work his magic on her. He complied immediately, dipping his head, he began to lick and nip her cunt. Ziva grabbed a pillow and clenched it tightly as pleasure overwhelmed her. Her moaning got louder and so got the primal sounds from Gibbs when she started bucking her hips into him.

He used both of his hands to get a good grip on her thighs as he dipped his tongue inside her, tasting her and making her squirm even more in pleasure.

He was teasing her with his tongue.

She felt her climax was near and so did Gibbs who began to smirk against her thighs. "Gibbs, don't stop." She panted at the feeling of him smirking against her but it was to no avail. Just before she would climax he removed his tongue and sat back. "No." she muttered silently, knowing fully well that Gibbs had just been teasing her. Ziva's panting had become more ragged and she had difficulties to focus on the sounds Gibbs made, she wanted to know what he was going to do next.

She heard the sound of his zipper and the low groans as he was struggling to get undressed as fast as possible. A smile formed on her face as she could hear his impatience.

"You're not going to leave me lying like this?" she asked in an innocent sulking voice.

A growling sound was her reply at first but then the bed shifted and she could feel the weight of the strong man above her.

"After you've made me grow hard? Never." The husky growl came.

Gibbs pinned her arms above her head with one hand and traced her jaw line with the other.

"Oh, Ziva. You have no idea what you are doing to me." He growled before licking her jaw at the place where he just traced it with his fingers.

"Same goes for me." Ziva whispered in reply and kissed him on the mouth. He kissed her back and she felt his tongue pressing against her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and soon they were both twisting and curling their tongues in a fight for dominance. She tasted herself in the process and was quite sure this aroused the older man on top of her even more. His large erection was pressed against her stomach in the process and it took a moment for Ziva to realise what was pressing against her. If she could have used her eyes they would have widened at the sight of his hugeness but to be only able to feel the hardened object was enough to startle her. How was he going to fit inside of her?

She felt him shift his weight again, only breaking the kiss for a short moment in which she gasped for some air.

He positioned himself on top of her. "Is this really what you want?" he asked her while his hand gently traced her jaw. She smiled at him and nodded her head slowly. "Please, Gibbs." She said. "I want nothing more."

And so he entered her with one swift thrust making her moan in pleasure and surprise. 'Damn he's quick.' She thought to herself for the second time that day. "And big." She unconsciously murmured out loud making Gibbs laugh softly.

He pounded inside her once more. Ziva reached out her hands to him again but touched the air at first as she couldn't see him. Her hands then rested against his chest before they slid to his shoulders. "I do not see a special agent of mine." Gibbs moaned huskily in her ear. "But I see an angel." Ziva moaned back but she couldn't suppress a sigh of disappointment. "I can't see you at all." She whined.

"Perhaps it is better that you can't see me." Was what her boss gasped in her ear as he thrust inside of her again. "At least now you won't see the age difference, the wrinkles, and the oldness on me."

Ziva frowned slightly as she tightened her legs that were wrapped around his chest even more and also tightened the grip she had on his shoulders. "What nonsense." She replied and had to lick her lips afterwards. "You're my match, Gibbs. And that's enough for me." Gibbs smiled down at her. "Perhaps." He said before he grabbed one of her legs to gain more access.

"I love you Ziva." He then murmured in a passion dripping voice.

He picked up a steady pace, moaning loudly in the process.

With one final thrust he came, burying himself to the hilt as his seed spilt inside her.

She smiled at the sensation and the warmth flowing inside of her.

"I love you too, Gibbs." She said.

He slipped out of her and positioned himself in the bed behind her, scooping her in his arms in the process. She could feel how he covered their bodies with a blanket.

"I love you too."

* * *

"This is like, so hot. It is like some of these hardcore porno movies but then like, a hundred times better because it was real live action at the time." Abby was making all kind of wild gestures.

"Then show us Abby." McGee said because the anticipation was killing him.

"Okay, watch this very closely." Abby said happily as she pressed a green button and a movie started on her computer screen.

"Wow! Is that real?" Tony chirped while pointing at the screen.

"As real as possible, I recorded it two days ago. You know, after that mission with the poison." Abby added.

"They are really fast with expressing their feelings to each other, aren't they?" McGee confessed.

"Who are fast, McGee?" Gibbs asked while leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Nothing, Boss." The three of them answered as Abby quickly pushed the red button to make the movie stop.

"I thought so." Gibbs said while smirking.

As the three of them watched his retreating form McGee couldn't help but sigh in relief. "At least he didn't saw we were watching them."

Abby smirked evilly as she wondered out loud. "I wonder if he's going to search for my hidden cameras now."


End file.
